


Hardly Dancing

by pensversusswords



Series: Death by Fishnets [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Daddy Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Explicit stuff comes in chapter 2, Fluff and Smut, Frat Parties, Grinding, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Rimming, Top Katsuki Yuuri, mentioned exhibitionism, one with daddy kink and one without !, there are two alternate endings to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords
Summary: Outfit: Faded torn jeans, fishnets, pink crop top, hair down.Venue: Frat party. Not the most glamorous location, but it'll do.Objective: Finally win Yuuri's heart.Viktor goes in with no plan at all, and yet somehow everything goesperfectly.*“Ask me again,” Yuuri says, voice soft and rough all at the same time.“What?” Viktor’s mind is slow beneath the fog of want and desire.“Ask me for what you want.”Viktor shudders and swallows thickly. “Yuuri… please eat me out, god, I’m begging you, please.” There’s not an ounce of shame in his shaky voice, he’ll beg as much as Yuuri wants as long as it gets him what he needs right now.Thankfully, Yuuri is a bit of a tease but he isn’t a cruel man. Viktor barely finishes his sentence before Yuuri is leaning in with a broken noise in his throat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessharumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessharumi/gifts).



> I'm writing this to give myself a break from my two WIPs, because I have major writer's block for both of them and it's killing me. This is pretty much plotless porn (with feelings) to be honest; the first chapter is shameless drunken flirting, the second will be 99% porn. I promise it's coming. (Heh.) 
> 
> This is for the lovely and wonderful @princessharumi_. We RP'd this fic a couple months ago and I'd planned on writing it ever since. This was originally going to be a quick one shot, but it's ended up being double as long as I planned lol, so I'm uploading it in two parts.

Viktor doesn’t go to frat parties often. Sure, they can be fun, but he’s not entirely a fan of the crowd those parties attract, and he always ends up going home smelling like cheap beer and marijuana. It’s not the worst way to spend an evening, but he also doesn’t consider it the most enjoyable.

But when he notices Yuuri across the crowded room, standing there with his hair messily pushed back away from his face, wearing tight jeans that hug his hips beautifully and an even tighter black t-shirt, Viktor decides right then and there that he  _ loves  _ frat parties. Frat parties are the best thing university has to offer. They’re the best thing  _ life  _ has to offer. He’s been a fool for missing so many. 

Earlier, when his gorgeous, quiet, introverted RA mentioned offhandedly that he might accompany his friend to this very frat party tonight, Viktor hadn’t truly expected him to show up. Viktor had hoped, of course, but Yuuri doesn’t exactly come off as the party type. His hope had been fragile at best.

But lo and behold, there he is, standing there in all his handsome glory.

“Oh my god _ , _ ” Viktor hisses under his breath once it sinks in that Yuuri is  _ actually here _ . He gropes wildly beside him until his hand finds Chris’s arm, which he then begins frantically patting. “Chris, regardes  _ maintenant.” _

“Hmm?” Viktor feels Chris shift away from his conversation with his boyfriend, turning his attention to Viktor. “What is it?”

“He’s here,” Viktor whispers in an urgent stage whisper. He doesn’t take his eyes off Yuuri, who has just accepted a beer from his friend Phichit—the cute, bubbly boy with the nice smile he’s always around—and is sipping from the bottle while Phichit talks animatedly beside him. He nods politely and speaks in that subdued way of his, and everything he says keeps setting Phichit off on another tangent. Viktor is hardly paying attention to Phichit though; he has eyes for Yuuri only. Every time he smiles and laughs at something Phichit says it sends a jolt through his heart.

“Ah, is that your hot RA you’re always drooling over?” Chris asks, his voice lilting teasingly. “He looks  _ very  _ good tonight.”

Viktor makes a petulant sound of disapproval. “Chris you  _ know  _ his name is Yuuri.”

Chris laughs, the sound betraying his lack of contriteness for his teasing. “How would I know? You barely ever talk about him.”

Viktor sighs. He has no time for this right now; Viktor makes it no secret that he has been hopelessly infatuated with Yuuri since they met, and he’s not embarrassed by it in the slightest. If anything, he can’t really comprehend how someone could  _ not  _ be infatuated with Yuuri. That’s the true mystery.

Chris’s arm brushes Viktor’s as he leans in closer, so close that his arm is pressed along the length of Viktor’s. “You're not doing a very good job of hiding your little crush,  _ cherie,”  _ he whispers in his ear, so close his lips brush Viktor's ear lobe. “Everyone can see you staring at him.”

“I'm not trying to hide it,” Viktor answers with exasperation in his voice, “I'm trying to get him to  _ notice. _ ”

And that’s exactly the matter of business that is at hand now: how does he get Yuuri to notice him?

The thing is, Viktor  _ knows  _ he looks hot tonight. He'd left his hair down so it flows over his shoulders and down his back in a sleek, silvery waterfall, because he knows that's when it's at its most enchanting. He’d chosen one of his sexiest outfits; a pale pink crop top, stylishly torn jeans over fishnets that peek out from behind denim, crisscrossing over his knees, hips and stomach. When he walked in, someone had whistled at him appreciatively, and he’d responded with a twirl and a wink, which was met with good-natured jeers and more whistling.

He’s not going to deny it, though; he knows he chose this outfit in the hopes that he’d run into Yuuri tonight. He’s also not going to deny the fact that he doesn’t care if anyone else in the room looks at him again all night. The only person he cares about is Yuuri.

“I’m gonna invite him over here,” Viktor decides with finite certainty. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up; everyone is happy-drunk, somewhere just above tipsy and just below black-out drunk, and Yuuri looks looser and relaxed for once. He’s not an overly animated man, and even now he’s more subdued than most of the drunk idiots stumbling around the party, but he’s smiling more easily than he normally does, and he’s not inundated with the quiet aloofness that usually radiates off of him.

This opportunity is far too good to pass up.

He doesn’t wait for Chris’s answer; he stands up, hears Chris laugh behind him and proceeds to make a beeline across the room. He wades through the throngs of drunk college kids and narrowly avoids getting beer spilled on him three times.

“Yuuri~!” he calls out when he gets close enough, raising one arm and waving in greeting.

The man in question looks up at the sound of his name, surprise passing over his face briefly before it’s replaced with recognition. Viktor tries to ignore the way his stomach flips when Yuuri’s face breaks into a smile.

“Viktor!” he says, startling a little, as if he hadn’t been expecting his voice to come out so loud.  

“I didn’t think you’d actually come!” Viktor exclaims. He knows that he’s quite blatantly beaming up at Yuuri, but again, he’s never tried to hide his infatuation.  

“Ah, yes,” Yuuri says. He stops then, eyes blinking wide as if he doesn’t know where to go from there.

Viktor waits a moment for Yuuri to continue, but then he notices the faint blush creeping across his cheeks and the deer-in-headlights look in his eyes, and Viktor decides to bail him out. “I’m glad you came,” Viktor tells him, “and I’d say you clean up good, but I don’t think that surprises anyone.” He winks, just for good measure.

It’s a corny line—Viktor is almost a little bit ashamed of it as soon as it comes out of his mouth—but to Viktor’s absolute delight, that prompts the flush on Yuuri’s cheeks to deepen. “I—“

“Doesn’t he look amazing?” Phichit interjects, surprising Viktor a bit; he’d almost forgotten that he was even there. He’s grinning at Yuuri with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “See Yuuri? I  _ told  _ you, you look hot!”

“Phichit…” Yuuri says lowly, a hint of a warning in his tone.

Phichit completely ignores Yuuri, turning to Viktor instead. “I’m Phichit,” he says, giving Viktor a little wave that Viktor can’t help but think is adorably dorky. “Yuuri’s my best friend and I made him come out tonight to prove how much he loves me.”

“You did us all a favor.” Viktor grins widely. He wants to hug Phichit. “Yuuri’s my RA.”

“I know,” Phichit says, which strangely prompts Yuuri to give him a panicked look. Phichit shrugs, completely unconcerned with the very pointed glare Yuuri is now giving him.

Whatever it was that Yuuri was wordlessly scolding him for goes completely unacknowledged by Phichit, continues to pay attention only to Viktor. “Who are you here with?”

“My friends are sitting over there, you two should come hang out with us!” Viktor reaches out and curls his fingers around Yuuri’s bicep in an attempt to tug him along in the direction of the couch where they’d taken up temporary residence. He nearly chokes when his fingers meet rock hard muscle. Who does Yuuri think he is? Viktor loves everything about Yuuri’s appearance but he does  _ not  _ look like he should have the kind of muscles that Viktor now feels beneath his fingertips.

Viktor swallows thickly and tries to cover up his moment of surprise as he leads a willing Yuuri along. “Do you know Chris?” he asks, pointing towards the man in question. Chris, who had clearly been watching, waves when Viktor points. “And his boyfriend, Alexandre?”

“Chris!” Phichit calls out, then he’s darting around Viktor and Yuuri, who are apparently walking too slow for his taste, and waves at Chris.

“I’ve had classes with Alexandre,” Yuuri tells Viktor, “but I’ve only met met Chris once or twice.”

“Well now you can get to know them both better,” Viktor says, just as they reach the others. “This is Yuuri!”

Phichit has stolen Viktor’s seat next to Chris, so Viktor has to glare from a distance at Chris for the smug, delighted look he’s giving Yuuri. He’s not embarrassed about liking Yuuri, and Chris knows it, but if he says anything to purposefully embarrass Viktor, he’s going to cancel their brunch mornings for the next  _ month. _

Thankfully, Chris only smiles and says, “Hi Yuuri.” Brunch is safe for now.

Since Phichit stole his seat, Viktor has to sit down in an armchair adjacent to the couch. He’s not bothered; this is yet another perfect opportunity.

“You can sit here!” Viktor pats the space next to him. There’s not  _ really  _ enough room there, but they can squeeze. Viktor really wants to squeeze.

“I can stand, it’s fine,” Yuuri tries to protest, and Viktor pouts a little bit in response.

“Yuuri~, I’ll feel bad if you stand, come on, sit?”

He stops short of fluttering his eyelashes up at Yuuri, but it’s a damned close thing. He’s laying it on thick—the alcohol thrumming in his veins is making him even more forward than he usually is.

Amazingly, it does the trick. Yuuri nods, and moves to sit next to him.

It’s a tight squeeze but Viktor isn’t complaining. Yuuri’s body ends up pressed against his side from shoulder to knee, the solidness of him warm against Viktor.

Viktor’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. He takes a long, deep swig of his beer in an effort to calm himself.

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Yuuri says. He shifts against Viktor’s side, as if he’s trying to scoot over a little bit to give Viktor more room. Viktor resists the urge to pull him back.  _ Please, invade my personal space,  _ Viktor thinks. “Has the maintenance worker come to fix your shelf yet?”

Viktor blinks in confusion. He tries to connect Yuuri’s question to anything they’ve said to each other so far tonight and comes up blank.

“My shelf?” he asks.  

“I gave you the number for the maintenance worker in our building, right?” Yuuri frowns, his confusion now mirroring Viktor’s own. “For your broken shelf?”

Realization sparks in Viktor’s mind. “Oh!” he says, quickly and a little bit sheepish, “yes, yes it’s all fixed, thank you!”

Yuuri nods, looking satisfied with Viktor’s answer, while Viktor feels a faint urge to hide under the nearest table.

Something Viktor had realized about Yuuri fairly quickly after meeting him, is that he’s exceptionally oblivious when it comes to people flirting with him. Viktor knows this because someone is  _ always  _ flirting with Yuuri. Any time Viktor sees him around campus, there’s always someone at his side, touching his arm far too much and laughing loudly, which always seems to startle and confuse Yuuri a little bit—Viktor assumes that’s because he hadn’t actually been trying to be funny in the first place. What Yuuri never seems to notice is that they’re laughing because they’re shamelessly flirting with him.

Which either means one of two things for Viktor; either he’s completely uninterested in Viktor, or that Yuuri is completely oblivious to the fact that whenever Viktor comes to his door with various problems that only an RA can help him with, Viktor is blatantly coming up with excuses to talk to Yuuri. Almost all of those excuses are fabricated problems; such as broken furniture, or needing help with assignments he definitely doesn’t need help with.

“I’m glad they took care of it,” Yuuri says now, so earnestly that Viktor feels the slightest twinge of guilt in his chest. “Your room is kind of a hazard… something always seems to be broken.”

Viktor forces out what he hopes is a lighthearted laugh. He very deliberately ignores the smug look he knows Chris is giving him right now. “Don’t worry about it, everything’s fine now!”

Yuuri starts to say something, but his mouth snaps shut when Viktor stands abruptly. “I’m going to go get more drinks, I’ll be right back.”

He shoots Yuuri a dazzling smile—Yuuri smiles back and Viktor wishes he could stop admire it for a little while—then turns to make his way through the sea of moving bodies jostling each other as they try to navigate around around the cramped space. He grabs a few unopened bottles of beer from the fridge—they’re running out of the cold stuff, thank god he manages to nab a few before they have to settle for the warm stuff—and shoves a few more bottles into the back of the fridge from the array of bottles on the counter. Viktor shakes his head; the hosts of the party must already be too drunk to keep an eye on the booze situation.

He makes his way back to the group and sets the beer down on the table for everyone, sets the bottles down on the table, except for two of them. He hands one over to Yuuri. “It’s the shitty kind,” Viktor says, “but at least it’s cold.”

Yuuri smiles, his mouth curling up on one side in a surprisingly somewhat roguish half smile which should not look like it belongs on his face, and yet it does. “Thank you.”

That’s the first of many trips for beer that either he or Yuuri makes over the course of the night.

Viktor doesn’t really know how it happens. He doesn’t really pay attention to how much he’s drinking; he’s far too busy listening to the low timbre of Yuuri’s voice and thinking about how glorious it feels to be sitting so close to him. When Yuuri laughs, he can feel the tremor of laughter running though his body.

So, Viktor isn’t paying attention. He doesn’t keep track of how many times one of them wobbles as they stand to go get more beer from the kitchen, or how many times one of them stumbles to the bathroom to piss out the absurd amount of liquor they’ve consumed.

Viktor does, however, notice the way Yuuri’s demeanor relaxes more and more with every mouthful of beer. He speaks freely, his speech is slurred, his laughter loud and bright in Viktor’s ear. He also notices how Yuuri gradually stops trying so hard to keep a bit of distance between the two of them. Whether he’d been doing it out of politeness or a desire to not be close to Viktor, as he gets drunker he seems to forget that he’d been trying to do it in the first place. It probably helped that Viktor is in no way subtle about wanting to be close to Yuuri; he keeps unthinkingly finding himself with his hand on Yuuri’s arm or thigh, or he finds himself leaning in close enough that he can smell the very faint scent of Yuuri’s shampoo. He can’t quite place the scent, so at one point he just leans in, presses his nose against Yuuri’s hair and inhales deeply.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says, confusion colouring his tone. “What… what are you doing?”

“Mmm,” Viktor hums appreciatively. “You smell like coconut,” he explains as he pulls away.

Yuuri stares at him for a long moment, then bursts out laughing; great heaving laughs that make him double over at the waist. It takes Viktor a few seconds, then Yuuri’s contagious laughter sweeps him off his feet and he’s giggling right along with him.

It’s about then, as he’s clutching Yuuri’s arm for support, laughing hysterically at something that probably isn’t nearly as funny as it seems in that moment, that Viktor realizes that he’s drunk.

But it’s fine, because he also realizes that Yuuri is drunk. Yuuri, who is wiping at his eyes and still shaking with laughter, who has talked to Viktor more this evening than he has in the entire time they’ve known each other, who is definitely more than halfway to completely wasted.

Viktor’s bladder forces him up out of his  _ very  _ comfortable spot shortly after that—the most annoying thing about drinking, in Viktor’s opinion—and when he comes back he all but flops in Yuuri’s lap. His legs end up across Yuuri’s thighs, and in an effort to keep Viktor on the chair, Yuuri’s hand instantly winds around Viktor’s waist, saving him from tumbling to the floor.

Chris jeers at him for his obvious intoxication, while Phichit giggles beside him and Alexandre smiles in quiet amusement on the other side of him. Viktor does the classiest thing he can think of and gives him the finger. Of course, that does nothing but make Chris laugh.

Yuuri doesn’t move his arm. He doesn’t push Viktor off of him. Not then, and not when they drift back into their own private conversation once again. Viktor doesn’t say anything about it—he’s too scared that Yuuri will pull away if he comments on it—and they talk with heads bowed close to one another, as if they’re the only people in the entire room.

“It’s hardly dancing,” Viktor observes now. The two of them watching the space across the room that has turned into a makeshift dance floor; couches and chairs have been shoved aside to give room for people to dance. Dancing is putting it generously; it’s hardly more than filthy, blatantly sexual grinding against each other. “They’re just… humping each other.”

Yuuri laughs, the sound paired with his breath against Viktor’s neck, which sends a delicious shiver up Viktor’s spine. “They’re all drunk,” Yuuri slurs next to Viktor’s ear. He sways forward and tries to take another swig from his beer and makes a disappointed face when he finds that it’s empty.

“Yuuri,” Viktor tries to say seriously, but he ends up giggling on the tail end of his name. “I think  _ we’re  _ drunk.”

“Shh.” Yuuri’s head droops to one side, his forehead falling to rest against Viktor’s shoulder. “That’s impossible,” he mumbles.

Viktor giggles again, and shifts a bit more so that his legs are more comfortable splayed across Yuuri’s lap.

“It looks fun, actually,” Yuuri says.

“What does?”

Yuuri points at the mass of gyrating bodies again. “They look like they’re having fun.”

Viktor has to agree. He wouldn’t mind doing that; the thought of Yuuri’s hands cradling his waist, roaming up and down his back, bodies pressed against each other… Viktor’s heart stammers at the thought.

Yuuri startles Viktor a little bit when he abruptly leans forward to set his empty bottle on the table. Viktor squawks indignantly when Yuuri starts to maneuver himself out from under Viktor’s legs and gets to his feet.

“Yuuri~” he says petulantly. “What—“

“Dance with me?” Yuuri asks, cutting him off. He holds out a hand to Viktor, his eyes intent and burning on Viktor’s face.

Viktor has never seen Yuuri like this. Normally, he keeps to himself mostly, blushes easily and gets flustered whenever he and Viktor speak. He’s friendly, but reserved and quiet.

The way he’s looking at Viktor right now is anything but reserved, and Viktor is certainly not complaining.

Instead of answering, Viktor holds out his hand to Yuuri and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Yuuri looks pleased, and he doesn’t let go of Viktor’s hand as he leads him over to the dance floor.

Heart thudding in his chest, Viktor slides into Yuuri’s arms easily, his own arms winding around Yuuri’s neck, while Yuuri’s settle on Viktor’s waist. Viktor has to try very hard to focus on moving to the music, and not on the fact that Yuuri’s thumbs are pressed against his skin just over the waist of his jeans. It’s rather distracting, to say the least.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, his voice unsteady and a little too loud considering how close they are, “are you aware how hot you are tonight?”

Even with the difference Viktor sees in drunk Yuuri, he notices that that statement still stains Yuuri’s cheeks red. “I’ve been thinking more about how hot you look tonight.”

“Yuuri~, you charmer!”

Yuuri chuckles. “I’m just telling the truth.” A pause, then with a glimmer of the shy Yuuri that Viktor thought he knew, “I like when you look at me.”

“I’ll look at you all the time then,” Viktor vows immediately, “’til my eyeballs dry up and fall out.”

“No, no, don’t do that,” Yuuri protests. Viktor’s breath catches when Yuuri lifts a hand and briefly brushes his thumb across Viktor’s cheekbone. “I like your pretty blue eyes even more.”

Viktor beams up at Yuuri unabashedly at the compliment, which warms him right to his core. But he pushes that aside, because there’s now an opening to tease Yuuri further. “Also, I wouldn’t be able to look at you anymore, would I?”

Yuuri smiles sheepishly at that. “That too.”

“Then I wouldn’t be able to see how good of a dancer you are, either.”

A laugh bubbles out of Yuuri. “I thought we agreed that this isn’t dancing?”

Viktor releases Yuuri’s shoulder briefly to flick his neck, the gesture meant to be a kind of reprimand, but its probably entirely undermined by the fact that Viktor  _ hasn’t been able to stop smiling.  _ “I was just  _ complimenting  _ you, silly man. You’re good at… whatever you want to call this. Grinding. Dry humping.”

Yuuri’s gaze is burning and intent on his own. “Am I?” he asks. His voice is soft, but somehow manages sound heavy with suggestion at the same time. Then, because the universe is set out to destroy him tonight, Yuuri moves one hand from the curve of Viktor’s hip to the small of his back. He splays his hand there, solid and warm against Viktor’s bare skin.

He only allows Viktor a short moment to marvel at how soft Yuuri’s hands are before Viktor feels himself being pulled into Yuuri’s chest, propelled by the hand at Viktor’s back.

Viktor gasps out loud. Yuuri doesn’t take his eyes off of Viktor’s face.

“Thank you,” he murmurs. Viktor can feel his heart in his throat. “You are too.”

“I’m—“ Viktor stops, clears his throat shakily. “I’m not doing much.”

Yuuri answers by slotting one of his legs between Viktor’s thighs. His hands find their place back on Viktor’s hips, holding him steady as they begin to move with the music again.

But Viktor wants more, and he’s going to ask for it.

He reaches behind his back with one hand, his eyes locked with Yuuri’s as he wraps his fingers around Yuuri’s wrist. Slowly, but with purpose, Viktor pushes Yuuri’s hand downwards, past his waist and onto the curve of his ass.

Viktor hears the way that Yuuri’s breath catches as he inhales sharply. His Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows nervously, and his gentle, earnest brown eyes search Viktor’s as if he’s looking for permission.

Smiling softly, Viktor nods. He’s already given permission, and yet Yuuri take more than he’s given without asking. If Viktor wasn’t already infatuated with him, this moment would change that in an instant.

Only after Viktor nods does he lower his other hand to Viktor’s ass, both of his hands cupping his cheeks, then he  _ squeezes, _ and oh god that’s going to haunt Viktor’s dreams for  _ months _ .

Viktor’s arms find their way back around Yuuri’s neck and he just holds on for dear life.

Viktor knows that they’re far from alone; people keep bumping into them, bodies jostling them from all sides, and people shout to be heard over the loud thumping music. The room is too hot from all the people being crowded into a tight space, and dancing is making it worse. Viktor’s skin feels damp with sweat and he knows that his fair cheeks must be rosy with warmth. Chris, Alexandre and Phichit are probably watching them right now in absolute delight, gossip welling up in their mouths.

Viktor doesn’t care about any of it. Everything fades into the background, and all he sees is Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. There’s only Yuuri right now.

“Is this okay, baby?” Yuuri murmurs in Viktor’s ear, along with another squeeze and a purposeful gyration of his hips.

Viktor absolutely shudders at the sweet pet name murmured into his ear, and clutches at Yuuri’s shoulders a little more tightly.

“You know it is,” Viktor responds breathily, and grinds his hips a little more purposefully into Yuuri’s. At the movement, Viktor realizes that he can feel the beginnings of a bulge in Yuuri’s jeans. He groans softly at the realization.

He hears Yuuri make a similar sound, which immediately causes something warm and electric to unfurl in his belly, he wants to hear that sound again and again—

“Can we go outside for a minute?” Yuuri says roughly, so close his mouth is practically pressed against Viktor’s ear.

“Of course,” Viktor agrees. He’s loathe to let go of Yuuri for even a moment, but he’d also do just about anything Yuuri asks right now.

Yuuri steps away, his fingers trailing down his arm until he reaches Viktor’s hand, then twines their fingers together. Viktor holds on tight, and Yuuri leads him towards the front door.

He pauses on the way out to grab their jackets and to smile brightly at Chris, who is smiling back, and bursts out laughing when Viktor winks and waves. He doesn’t care where Yuuri is taking him, the fact that Yuuri is taking him  _ anywhere  _ is cause for a bit of smugness.

It’s much cooler out on the porch than it had been inside. The air is like a bucket of ice water on his heated skin and even though it feels nice, he shivers at the shock.  

Yuuri stops, closes his eyes, and takes in a deep breath before turning to look at Viktor full on in the face.

“What is it Yuuri?” Viktor asks, suddenly feeling a little unsure for the first time in hours. Yuuri is still holding his hand, so he squeezes it gently, both as a question and a reassurance. “Did you not like—“

“No, no,” Yuuri says quickly, eyes wide. “I loved it, I just… I didn’t want to kiss you for the first time in the middle of a sweaty frat party,” Yuuri explains, sounding shy and a little sheepish. It’s just light enough on the porch that Viktor can see the little bit of a blush blooming over Yuuri’s cheekbones. Viktor is happy to know that even drunk, far too sexy and seductive for his own good, Yuuri still is prone to blushing easily. He likes making Yuuri flustered.

“Yuuri~!” Viktor can’t help himself; he throws his arms around Yuuri’s neck and leans into him. Yuuri is warm and solid against him, and he holds Viktor up effortlessly, his hands coming to rest gently on Viktor’s waist. “You’re so adorable, it’s unfair.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Yuuri breathes out in surprise. “I—thank you, Viktor,” he says quietly. His eyes are so soft and Viktor can’t look away.

“You should do that, you know,” Viktor whispers.

Confusion passes over Yuuri’s face. “I should…”

“Kiss me.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says again. His eyes search Viktor’s face and Viktor waits—albeit impatiently—as the anticipation of the moment buzzes under his skin.

Viktor’s heart thuds in his chest when, with his brows furrowed in hard determination and his eyes soft with something like tenderness, Yuuri lifts one hand from his waist and places it under Viktor’s chin, tipping his face up. His fingers are gentle but firm on Viktor’s face, and Viktor all but melts into his touch.

His eyes are closed when Yuuri’s mouth finally meets his own. Yuuri’s lips are soft, undemanding, and after the first touch, Viktor can’t hold back anymore. He makes a quiet sound of relief, of desperation, and pushes into the kiss. Yuuri’s mouth yields under his own; he allows Viktor to take and  _ take,  _ then Yuuri takes for himself as well. He pulls Viktor close and wraps his arms tightly around him, kisses him fully and thoroughly.

Viktor only pulls away when their noses bump uncomfortably and he breaks the kiss with a giggle.

“You’re a good kisser, Yuuri,” Viktor whispers. He doesn’t want to speak too loud; the moment feels too private, too intimate, and even though they’re alone he doesn’t want to risk the world hearing. “You should kiss me a lot more.”

Yuuri is looking at him with that determined expression on his face again. “Come on,” he says. His hand finds Viktor’s again. He twines their fingers together and tugs gently.

Yuuri leads, and Viktor follows willingly.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check updated tags!
> 
> This is not edited thoroughly. I've been writing it like two sentences at a time because I barely have any time for writing, so if there are little errors here and there I apologize. I will be going back in and cleaning them up when I have a chance!

Their second kiss happens at the doorway to the residence hall; Viktor is giggling while Yuuri fumbles for his ID to unlock the door, until Viktor just can’t take it anymore. He curls a hand around the back of Yuuri’s neck and their lips meet again, just as perfectly as the first time. They kiss until they’re breathless, and when they break apart, Viktor reaches into his pocket for his own key card. “Use mine,” he says, and Yuuri manages to unlock the door even though Viktor immediately gets to work acquainting his lips with Yuuri’s neck.

Their third, fourth, and fifth kisses happen somewhere in the stairwell, their breath hot in each other’s mouth and their hands in each other’s hair, on each other’s hips. Viktor can hardly tell one kiss from another—they all bleed together in a blur of lips and tongue and hands. All Viktor knows is that he can’t stop touching Yuuri. They keep pausing on their way up the stairs because Viktor stops Yuuri’s ascent to push him against the railing and bring him into another kiss, because he’s been _waiting_ for this and damn it, he’s going to be greedy and get his fill. Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind; he responds enthusiastically to Viktor’s desperation. He kisses back exactly how Viktor wants to be kissed.

Their sixth kiss comes after Viktor has a sudden realization, and tells Yuuri to wait for him while he cleans himself up. He stumbles to the bathroom and has the quickest shower of his life, because the idea of Yuuri touching him for the first time while he is still sweaty and sticky from dancing at the party. He doesn’t bother wetting his hair; he just focuses on the most vital regions he’s worried about, scrubs so quickly and uncoordinated that in his drunken state he nearly falls over at one point. He does knock his head on the wall at one point, but it’s just a small bump. He utters a low, pained curse under his breath, then continues on with his hasty shower.

Afterwards, he dries off as fast as he can, stumbles to his room, pulls on his prettiest underwear—lacy panties in pale blue, the ones he _knows_ show off his ass nicely—and redresses in the same jeans and fishnets as before, digs through his drawer to find a fresh crop top from his collection.

Viktor doesn’t stop to consider that it doesn’t matter what he wears, because Yuuri is hopefully going to be tearing it all off of him fairly quickly, but it’s okay. In that moment, all that matters is that he looks cute and he’s about to make out with Yuuri Katsuki some more.

He rushes out into the hall then, practically stumbling down the hall to Yuuri, who is waiting for him, leaning back against the doorway to his room. Viktor falls into Yuuri’s arms and finally, _finally,_ presses their mouths together in their sixth kiss.

After that, Viktor loses count.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Yuuri mumbles into Viktor’s hair. They’re standing in Yuuri’s room, Viktor’s back pressed against the closed door, Yuuri’s arms braced on either side of him. Yuuri places a gentle kiss onto the junction of Viktor’s neck and shoulder.

“Yuuri, don’t be silly,” Viktor says, letting a petulant whine seep into his voice. He appreciates Yuuri’s consideration, but he’s desperate for Yuuri’s hands on him. “I want _everything_ , and if you don’t take me to bed right now—a _h_!”

Viktor’s voice breaks off in a surprised squeak when Yuuri wraps his arms solidly around Viktor’s thighs just under his ass, and Viktor finds himself suddenly airborne and being carried over to the bed in Yuuri’s surprisingly strong arms.

“Wow, so strong Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims over a breathless laugh as he clings to Yuuri’s shoulders.

He bounces a little when Yuuri all but tosses him on the bed, which sends a little thrill through his body. Yuuri’s mouth finds Viktor’s lips quickly, and Viktor’s fingers find Yuuri’s hair. Viktor has already decided that running his fingers through Yuuri’s soft, silky hair is his favourite thing in the entire world.

Somewhere between open-mouthed breathless kisses and wandering hands, Yuuri’s jacket has been cast aside, much to Viktor’s delight. There’s a thought that hovers in the back of his mind as he maps every inch of Yuuri with his fingertips; when he has a chance to catch his breath, he wants to sit and stare at Yuuri for a very long time, memorize every inch of him. He wants to see Yuuri, he wants to be familiar with every part of him.

But for now, he’s content to learn with his hands. He slides his hands over Yuuri’s chest, grips his shoulders when Yuuri makes him gasp and shudder with his mouth on Viktor’s neck, splays his fingers across the expanse of his back, feeling firm muscle shifting beneath the surface. He can’t _stop_ touching, he can’t stop kissing Yuuri long enough speak, can’t think of anything but how Yuuri feels pressed against him.    

“Yuuri.” Viktor breathes out his name on a heady sigh as Yuuri focuses his mouth on Viktor’s neck. “Yuuri, what do you want?”

“You.” Viktor shivers at the way Yuuri doesn’t even hesitate.

“What else?”

“Mmm?”

Yuuri seems to be far too busy ravaging his neck with teeth and tongue to actually engage in conversation, but this is important. Time to be more direct, Viktor decides.

“What do you want to do to me, Yuuri?”

Viktor feels Yuuri’s mouth halt, feels Yuuri’s sharp exhale against his skin. A moment, then Yuuri lifts his head to meet Viktor’s eyes.

His cheeks are flushed, his lips are kiss-bitten and damp, and his eyes are dark with arousal, pupils blown wide. And yet, despite the vigor he showed just moments before, his face shows a glimmer of the reserved, quiet man Viktor is used to. His expression softens, he worries at his bottom lip.

“W-Whatever you want,” he says.

Viktor winds an arm around Yuuri’s neck. “What do _you_ want, Yuuri?”

Yuuri hesitates a moment more. His eyes drop away from Viktor’s face briefly, and he seems to steel himself, resolves to go through with whatever he’s thinking about.

“I want to use my mouth on you,” Yuuri says. Gone is the glimmer of shyness from before. He looks focused and ready, like a man who is ready to take what he wants.

Viktor had asked for it, yet he finds himself surprised by Yuuri’s directness.

“Oh,” Viktor breathes.

“I’ve thought about eating you out,” Yuuri says now. He ducks his head down and grazes his teeth lightly over Viktor’s shoulder. “A lot.”

Viktor can’t help but let out a small groan about that. “I’ve—” Viktor gasps when Yuuri starts sucking a mark onto his neck. “Me too, Yuuri. So many times.”

Yuuri grinds down to meet Viktor’s hips. “Yeah?” he whispers. Viktor nearly chokes on his own tongue when Yuuri slides one hand down his back until it meets the swell of his ass. Yuuri squeezes one cheek and Viktor makes the most shameless noise—something halfway between a squeak and a moan. He’s not embarrassed in the slightest.

“Tell me more?” Yuuri asks, his voice breathless and sharp with an edge of desperation.

Viktor is happy to oblige. His mouth is loose from the liquor and his mind is fuzzy with the heady sensation of Yuuri’s hands all over his body, touching him everywhere, his mouth warm on his skin. He doesn’t think he would be able to refuse Yuuri anything he asked of him.

“I thought about you… touching me… fingering me open.” Viktor shudders at the memories, all those times he laid face down on his bed and humped frantically into his hand, wishing Yuuri was behind him, filling him up and fucking him senseless. He clings to Yuuri, his fingers digging insistently into Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri inhales sharply and makes a low sound of approval into Viktor’s neck. “I thought… Yuuri I’ve wanted you inside me so badly… your fingers, your tongue… your cock… I’ve fucked myself so many times… wishing it was you.”

“Fuck,” Yuuri groans brokenly. His hold on Viktor’s hips tightens. “Please, let me eat you out Viktor.” The words come out in a rush, hot and heady in Viktor’s ear.

Viktor arches up against Yuuri in response. “Yuuri~,” he gasps. He releases his death grip on Yuuri’s shoulders so he can tangle his fingers into Yuuri’s hair, and tugs gently so Yuuri turns his face to him fully, bringing them face to face. Viktor pulls him into a kiss, murmurs against Yuuri’s mouth. “Yes. Please,” he begs.

“You’re sure?”

Viktor smirks. “Why do you think I showered?”  

Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat.

The thing is, Viktor has never been especially known for his patience, and now is no exception. In the interest of getting Yuuri’s mouth on him as quickly as possible, he nudges Yuuri away, who instantly gives Viktor room to move, swaying a bit as he gets up and settles on his knees in front of Viktor.

First, Viktor shrugs out of his shirt, throws it off to the side, baring himself to Yuuri’s gaze. Then, he settles onto the bed once again, laying on his back, and looks up at Yuuri coyly, all but fluttering his eyelashes at Yuuri. “Will you finish undressing me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s mouth works around the word for a moment before he finally manages to say “ah, o-okay”. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Viktor’s face as he reaches towards him, until his faintly trembling fingers meet the curve of Viktor’s hip.

Yuuri doesn’t rush. If Viktor had known that ahead of time, he likely would have said that he would be impatient with the slow, methodical pace that Yuuri uses on him. In the moment though, he finds that’s not the case. Instead, he finds himself relishing the attentiveness Yuuri pays him. Clumsy with the drink still coursing in his blood, he unbuckles Viktor’s jeans, and begins sliding them down, uttering only a soft “lift your hips, please?” to pull them down over his ass. He frees Viktor’s legs from the confines of denim one at a time, shifting the fabric towards his feet until he’s able to toss the jeans aside. Before he moves onto his fishnet tights, he leans down and presses a kiss just below Viktor’s belly button. Viktor can't help but smile at the sweet, innocent gesture.

He peels the tights off next, kissing down Viktor’s thighs as he goes, revealing the smooth expanse of pale skin that lies underneath. He pauses a few times to mar the porcelain of his skin with reddish marks from his lips and tongue.

Yuuri crawls up the bed to lay propped up on one elbow, alongside the length of Viktor’s body. He ducks his head down to kiss Viktor, like he’s been without the taste of Viktor’s mouth for too long now and he can’t bear another moment without it. It makes taking Viktor’s panties off a little more difficult, but Viktor doesn’t mind. One handedly, he pushes Viktor’s pretty, lacy panties down to his knees, where Viktor then takes over and shimmies out of them completely, kicking them out of the way. All the while Yuuri is kissing him, his right hand curled around Viktor’s cheek, his mouth insistent on Viktor’s. It’s a new thing to enjoy being kissed so much that he almost forgets this isn’t all there is.

Viktor has only slept with a few people; a few messy encounters with guys he never spoke to again, one guy in high school he almost dated but dumped him before it could become serious. None of them had ever paid him _half_ the attention Yuuri is giving him.

So Viktor doesn’t mind the slowness. Yes, he’s desperate for Yuuri to get his hands on him, but Yuuri is making every moment of this worth enjoying. There’s nothing to rush for, every moment of this is the main event.

Idly, Viktor realizes that in just a few minutes, Yuuri has effectively ruined him for anyone else. He can’t imagine anyone ever being this patient with him, nor him wanting anyone else to look at him this way.

But he had something in mind when he asked Yuuri to undress him and as nice as it is to be kissed so thoroughly by Yuuri, this isn’t it.

He breaks away from Yuuri, leaning in one last time to peck his lips quickly, then scoots away a bit. He’s gloriously naked, and he likes the way Yuuri is openly staring at him as he stretches languidly on the bed. He moisturizes regularly and just shaved that morning, so he knows his skin is smooth and velvety. His cock his hard and laying on his belly, thick with arousal just from Yuuri kissing him and stripping him. Truthfully, he’s probably been half hard since Yuuri started dancing with him earlier. He’s too excitable, he’s been told, but in all fairness, Yuuri is _unfairly_ hot. And apparently knows how to kiss.

Heart pounding, Viktor rolls over onto his stomach, then hikes himself up so he’s on his knees with his legs shoulder-width apart, the side of his face pressed into the bedspread. He hears Yuuri swear softly under his breath, a delicious sound that goes straight to Viktor’s groin.

He’s completely silent, face red and mouth open in an O shape when Viktor looks back at him over his shoulder. Viktor reaches back to place his hands on his cheeks, spreading his ass open lewdly for Yuuri to see. Viktor isn’t shy, but he’d be lying if he were to say that nothing about this made him feel nervous. Not in a _bad_ way per se, but he hadn’t exactly expected to be showing off his ass for the beautiful man of his dreams tonight.

“Please,” Viktor says, “give me your mouth, Yuuri?”

There’s a pause, the air electric and taut with tension, where Yuuri just stares, as if he’s frozen in one spot. Viktor waits quietly while his heart attempts to beat its way out of his chest.

Then, all at once, Yuuri is lunging forward, hands pushing Viktor’s aside and replacing them with his own, spreading out Viktor’s ass himself. He presses damp, feverish kisses to the small of Viktor’s back, working his way downwards, down the cleft of his ass, until his mouth is hovering over Viktor’s hole, breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh.

“Ask me again,” Yuuri says, voice soft and rough all at the same time.

“What?” Viktor’s mind is slow beneath the fog of want and desire.

“Ask me for what you want.”

Viktor shudders and swallows thickly. “Yuuri… please eat me out, god, I’m _begging you,_ please.” There’s not an ounce of shame in his shaky voice, he’ll beg as much as Yuuri wants as long as it gets him what he needs right now.

Thankfully, Yuuri is a bit of a tease but he isn’t a cruel man. Viktor barely finishes his sentence before Yuuri is leaning in with a broken noise in his throat.

Viktor cannot contain a shocked moan that erupts from him at the first touch of Yuuri’s tongue around the rim of his hole. Yet again, he takes his time, laving his tongue around the puckered flesh.

His thumb dips closer to Viktor’s hole, spreading him open even more with the leverage it gives him, enough that Viktor can feel the stretch, and can tell that he’s gaping open ever so slightly. He likes it. He likes feeling so bared open for Yuuri. He likes Yuuri’s tongue inside him.

But this isn’t all he wants, and if this keeps up he’s not going to be able to stop himself from touching his cock and coming before Yuuri even gets his dick inside of him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor chokes, “this is great, but I would really like for you to fuck me now.”

Yuuri lingers only for a moment more, nips at Viktor’s cheek before pulling away. “Really?” he asks breathlessly.

Viktor groans. “~Yuuri, please. Come on. I’m practically gagging for it.”

Yuuri makes a ragged sound that sends a rush of heat through Viktor’s belly. He pulls away, allowing Viktor to collapse onto the bedspread and roll over onto his back.

This is when Viktor notices that while eating him out, Yuuri had unzipped his jeans and pushed them down just enough to palm his cock through his black boxer briefs. Yuuri’s cock is devastatingly hard, and there’s a dark spot of dampness the the fabric from pre come. Viktor has a sudden urge to taste Yuuri.

“Fuck,” Viktor breathes, “that’s so hot, Yuuri you’re so hot. And _filthy.”_

Yuuri looks sheepish. “I don’t know if _filthy_ is the right word.”

Viktor grins. The fact that Yuuri was just jerking himself off while his face was buried in Viktor’s ass, but is now embarrassed over being called out for it is just delightful to Viktor. “If the shoe fits,” he teases.

“Viktor,” Yuuri protests, but Viktor has had enough talking. He scoots over to Yuuri and does his best to kiss him senseless.

“I think you should get lube now,” Viktor whispers against Yuuri’s mouth. “And then you should fuck me ‘til I scream.”

Viktor feels Yuuri shudder under his hands, which he considers to be a victory. A victory of the highest caliber.

“Okay,” Yuuri says.

When he gets up, he wobbles a bit and nearly stumbles as he gets off the bed. That, and the fact that he gets up and wanders over to the dresser before shaking his head and returning to the nightstand, are very clear clues that Yuuri is still a little bit drunk.

“You’re drunk,” Viktor giggles.

Yuuri fixes him with an adorable frown. “You’re drunk,” he mumbles.

“Oh yes, ’m _definitely_ drunk,” Viktor grins, stretching out on the bed, sprawling leisurely as he watches Yuuri. He’s somewhere between tipsy and drunk, just at that sweet spot where he’s aware of everything, but his mind is pleasantly fuzzy, the languid stretch of his limbs slow and pleasantly heavy.

“You keep lube in your nightstand?” Viktor remarks as Yuuri shuffles things around in his nightstand drawer. He wishes he could say that he always had a suspicion that quiet, reserved Yuuri was secretly a naughty boy, but he couldn’t truthfully claim such a thing. He is completely and utterly surprised. Pleasantly surprised, of course.

At Viktor’s words, Yuuri’s face goes pink with the most delicious flush as he glances up. “You’re not the only one who’s thought about this, Viktor,” he admits. The shyness in his blush and the intensity of his burning gaze makes desire flare up in Viktor’s belly, hot and urgent.

“Hurry up~,” Viktor whines.

At that moment, Yuuri triumphantly holds up a small bottle and a foil packet. “Found it!”

Viktor claps happily, but when Yuuri moves to get onto the bed again, Viktor holds up a hand to stop him in his tracks.

“No pants in bed.” Viktor pouts. “I’m dying to see you Yuuri, stop making me suffer!”

“Oh,” Yuuri says.

Viktor doesn’t expect Yuuri to so easily start relieving himself of his pants, but he wastes no time tossing the lube and condom onto the bed, and immediately starts to pull off his jeans quickly, as if suddenly their presence offends him, like they’ve become too confining and he needs to free his legs from their imprisonment.

When his hands reach for the waistband of his underwear, Viktor sits up a little bit. “Wait,” he says. “You’re going so fast Yuuri, I want to see you.”

Yuuri arches a brow. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you.”

Viktor huffs. “Well yes, of course I do, but I also want to admire how beautiful you are.”

Obligingly, Yuuri slows down for this final bit of undressing. He slides the underwear slowly over his hips, teasingly, leaving Viktor in anticipation for his cock to be revealed. It springs free, which would have been slightly funny-looking in any other situation but it’s not amusing in the slightest now. His mouth waters. Eventually, he _needs_ to get his mouth around that cock.

Viktor just about combusts when Yuuri reaches down, gaze still fixed on Viktor, and wraps his hand around his cock, giving it a few slow strokes from root to tip, moaning softly. He's flushed, but he holds Viktors gaze confidently, inviting.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, not even trying to hide the edge of desperation in his voice. “ _Please_ fuck me.”

Yuuri chuckles, gets on his knees on the bed and knee-walks over to him until he’s hovering over Viktor. “I had no idea you could be so demanding.”

“I had no idea you could be such a _te—Ah!_ ”

Viktor’s protest is fractured in the midst of a shuddering, gasping breath, as Yuuri reaches down and starts to slowly slide one lubed finger down the cleft of his ass, gently traces around the rim of his hole.

“I think you’re just impatient,” Yuuri muses, almost casually, like he’s not one small movement away from being inside Viktor.

“I think… you’re a tease… and I’m impatient… what a match we are,” Viktor pants. Shamelessly, he arches into Yuuri’s touch, pushing back against his finger. “ _Yuuri_ —“

Yuuri leans forward to steal the protest from Viktor’s lips. Viktor’s mouth falls open easily and he willingly lets Yuuri in, but he’s unable to stop the desperate whine that escapes him. He just wants more and more until Yuuri has given him all he has, and even then Viktor isn’t sure it would be enough.

Just like with everything else, Yuuri takes his time opening him up. He ducks his head down to nip and suck at Viktor’s nipples as he pushes one, then two fingers inside of him. His fingers are slender but fill Viktor so perfectly, coaxing him open with just the right amount of ache of stretch.

Yuuri barely gets to the third finger before Viktor reaches his threshold of patience. Yuuri's slow attentiveness is wonderful, but it's killing him to be so close but not quite there yet.

“Yuuri, fuck me.” Viktor squirms. “~Yuuri.”

“Are you--”

“Fuck me.”

The surety in his voice is enough to get Yuuri to nod and scoot off the bed to reach for the nightstand once again.

Meanwhile, Viktor scoots back a bit so he’s reclining back against the pillows. He lets his legs fall open, and when Yuuri turns back to him with a foil packet in one hand, he ghosts one hand down his torso, down, down, down to brush over his cock, down further until his fingers reach his hole.

Viktor holds Yuuri’s wide eyed gaze as he circles his fingers around the puckered flesh. He hears Yuuri inhale sharply when he spreads himself open. Viktor is pleased; he knows that right now Yuuri is seeing his slickened hole winking open.

“Look Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, “my hole is waiting for you.

Yuuri rushes to him with a broken sound like a wounded animal, his lips finding Viktor’s frantically. Viktor clutches at his shoulders, making shamelessly needy sounds against Yuuri’s mouth as Yuuri fumbles to open the condom and slides it onto his cock.

The first press of Yuuri’s cock against his hole makes Viktor moan in anticipation. In the moment, his liquor-jumbled mind can’t come up with a single moment in his life where he wanted anything as much as he wants Yuuri inside him. Yuuri hovers over him, kisses him thoroughly as he pushes just the tip inside. Viktor whimpers and wraps his legs around Yuuri, ankles locking at the small of Yuuri’s back.

“I’ll go slow,” Yuuri says between the kisses he’s peppering all over Viktor’s face. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Not too much, it’s perfect, you’re so perfect Yuuri, god I want your cock in me, please,” Viktor babbles, hardly thinking at all about what he’s saying. His words are an unbroken stream of consciousness, his mouth taking over control as Viktor just _feels_ everything.

Yuuri takes it slow anyways, pushing into Viktor slowly, filling Viktor up bit by bit. He’s making quiet gasping, moaning noises the entire time, noises that Viktor feels trembling on his lips with each kiss.

By the time Yuuri is full inside of him, Viktor is overwhelmed with sensation. Yuuri stays still, allowing Viktor a moment to adjust. He isn’t overly thick, but it’s perfect all the same. Thick enough that Viktor can feel the pleasant stretch as his hole adjusts to the feeling.

Viktor nudges him with his heels. “Fuck me Yuuri, I’m ready.”

Yuuri kisses him, and starts to rock his hips.

This isn’t the first time Viktor has been fucked. He’s always loved being fucked, always loved the fullness of a cock inside him, the thick warmth of being filled. He loves being held and fucked with vigor, until he can’t think of anything besides being fucked.

This is better than any time he’s been fucked before. Yuuri starts off slow, kissing Viktor’s face all over somewhat sloppily, rocking his hips into him. He’s slow at first, but it doesn’t take long for him to increase the pace, fucking into him with long, deep strokes, hard enough that if there were a headboard on this bed (they’re in a college dorm, after all) it would be striking against the wall.

“F-fuck,” Yuuri gasps, “baby, you feel so good.” He thrusts in particularly hard, stealing Viktor’s breath from his lungs.

“I like you calling me that,” Viktor gasps.

“Calling you what?” Yuuri's teeth graze the shell of Viktor ear.

“ _Ah_ —baby… call me… baby,” Viktor manages to choke out; his body shudders with each of Yuuri’s deep thrusts, every time Yuuri's cock reaches deep inside him he loses his voice for a moment.

He can’t help himself; he reaches between their bodies and wraps a hand around his cock. God, he wants to come with Yuuri’s cock filling him, his body covering his own like a blanket.

Yuuri kisses him. “You’re so perfect, baby.”

Viktor keens, clinging closer to him. “Yuuri,” he says.

“I-I couldn’t keep my eyes off you all night,” Yuuri pants, the words spilling from his lips and washing over Viktor like a wave. “You’re so… you’re so hot.”

Viktor doesn’t answer. He just keens and lets Yuuri’s words surround him.

“You’re perfect,” Yuuri says now. His face is flushed, looming over Viktor’s eyes never leaving Viktor’s, except for when he ducks down to steal kisses. “You’re… you’re. Fuck. You’re so hot right now. You look so pretty getting fucked, baby.”

That’s it for Viktor. He’s stroking his cock in time with each thrust, listening to Yuuri’s words, and that’s just _it_ ; Yuuri is looking at him in what looks like awe, praising him and telling him how good he looks, it’s too much for Vitkor. He comes with a broken cry, his whole body shaking and shuddering with the force of the orgasm as it rolls through his entire body. Yuuri holds him through it, whispering words Viktor barely hears, kisses him as Viktor moans and keens into his mouth.

“I'll just-” Once the tension in Viktor’s body is lessening and he lays there breathless, Yuuri gets up on his elbows and makes to pull out and move away. With a small sound of protest, Viktor locks his ankles at the small of Yuuri's back.

“No,” he insists, “finish inside me.”

Yuuri hesitates, pulls back enough to look Viktor full in the face. With flushed cheeks, chest rising and falling with each shuddering breath, uncertainty in his eyes, he looks as beautiful as Viktor has ever seen him.

“Are you sure?”

Viktor doesn't hesitate. “Yes,” he says, urging Yuuri forward with his heels, “please.”

Yuuri doesn’t waste any time after that. Viktor squeaks in surprise when Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s midsection and hoists him up a bit, lifting him so he’s straddling Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri holds him close as he starts to thrust up into him, face buried in Viktor’s shoulder as he rocks his hips.

After just coming, Viktor is still sensitive and he winces at the sensation of his cock rubbing against Yuuri’s stomach between their bodies. It’s a lot, but not too much. He likes the feeling.

***“

“You’re so good, Yuuri,” Viktor says, lips pressed against Yuuri’s ear. To his absolute delight, Yuuri responds with a little shudder and a broken groan.

“You’re fucking me so good,” Viktor continues because  _god_ is he ever. He’s at the point where he can’t believe how he went this long in his life without experiencing being stuffed full of Yuuri’s cock. All those times he had sex and he could have been doing with with Yuuri. What a waste.

“I want you to fuck me again later,” Viktor breathes. “God, I want you to wreck me.”

Viktor gets the absolute pleasure of Yuuri letting out a soft, needy whine, which is paired with a particularly hard thrust. Viktor gasps with him, clutches at his shoulders for leverage.

“You want that, Yuuri?” He has no control over his mouth, words are flowing out of him like a waterfall. “Do you want to fuck me until I can’t do anything but cry out and beg for you to fuck me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri chokes. “Yes, yes, fuck…  _Viktor._ ”

“Please,” Viktor says. “I want you to make me cry. Hold me down and fuck my tight little hole until I can’t speak. Make me beg for your come inside me.”

Yuuri is groaning helplessly now, his thrusts uncoordinated and erratic. Viktor loves his desperation so much. He loves that he’s made Yuuri this needy, this desperate to come.

He wants to push Yuuri even further.

“You want to know something?” he says coyly, circling his hips down to meet Yuuri’s thrusts. “Wanna know what I thought when I first saw you tonight, talking into the room like the sexiest man alive?”

“What, what did you--”

"I thought about how much I wanted to take you into another room right then and there," Viktor murmurs. “I thought ‘my sweet, adorable TA is so hot and I want him to bend me over and pull my hair. I want him to tell me how pretty I am while rams his cock in me. I’d let him do it right here in front of everyone’.”

The sound Yuuri makes is absolutely inhuman, a strangled sound that sounds like it’s being wrenched out of him. “Oh my…  _kuso… kuso…”_

“Do you like that, Yuuri?” Viktor nips at his ear. He decides to dip the other foot in the water. “Did you want to fuck me too, Yuuri? Strip me right there and take me apart?"

“  _Viktor.”_

“Come for me, Yuuri.” Yuuri is fucking him so hard now that’s bouncing in his lap, his voice is way too loud and broken, and he knows that if anyone hears him they’ll know what a slut he’s being. He loves that. He wants the whole damn floor to hear what a slut he is for Yuuri. “Please,” he begs, trying to make his voice as inviting and sultry as he could possibly manage. “I want your come so much. Please.”

That’s where Yuuri loses control. He makes another sound like a wounded animal, his breath coming out in sharp, ragged gasps as his entire body trembles violently and he wraps his arms tightly enough around Viktor's waist that Viktor gasps. Yuuri groans in his ear. “Viktor, Viktor, Viktor,” he says. Viktor wants to drown in it.

It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to reach his climax.

“We should clean up,” Yuuri mumbles into Viktor’s neck.

Viktor whines petulantly and tightens his grip on Yuuri’s shoulders.

The sound makes Yuuri breathe out a soft laugh. “I’ll be quick,” he promises.

Unfortunately, Viktor can’t argue with Yuuri’s reasoning. The feeling of their spend on their stomachs is getting uncomfortable to say the least. Yuuri lays Viktor back down on the pillows gently, leaves a lingering kiss on his lips before wobbling to his feet.

While he waits, Viktor stretches out on the bed, closes his eyes and hums sleepily. “Hurry up,” he murmurs.”

“I just got up,” Yuuri says, amusement in his voice. “Looking for a towel.”

Viktor continues to pout until Yuuri returns to wipe a scratchy towel over his stomach and softening cock. Yuuri has barely finished before Viktor creaks his eyes open again and grabs Yuuri’s wrist, yanking him back onto the bed.

“Oof,” Yuuri says as he falls next to Viktor, “Viktor!”

“Took too long,” Viktor mumbles. He turns onto his side and burrows close into Yuuri’s chest.

Viktor feels Yuuri pulling a blanket over the two of them before settling closer to Viktor. Yuuri drapes one arm around him and holds him close, kisses the top of his head.

“Was that okay?” Yuuri asks.

“Mmm, perfect Yuuri,” Viktor says, his voice more and more sleep slurred. “Let’s go again.”

Yuuri laughs quietly, the sound trembling through his body. “I think you’re too tired.”

“After a nap,” Viktor clarifies. He’s torn; he can’t decide if he’s disappointed or content with being too tired to go again right now. On the one hand, he wants Yuuri to fuck him senseless once again, but he also loves the idea of falling asleep safe and warm in Yuuri’s arms.

“Deal,” Yuuri laughs.

“‘M staying,” Viktor says, voice sleepy and muffled where his mouth is pressed against Yuuri’s skin. Between the liquor and getting fucked, he’s finally reached his threshold of wakefulness and sleep is creeping up behind him and beckoning him to his slumber. Yuuri’s chest is solid and warm, his arms securely wrapped around him, their legs tangled together like it’s a necessity to have their bodies as close as humanly possible. Viktor can’t remember the last time he was this comfortable.

Yuuri kisses the top of his head again. “Okay,” he says quietly. His arms tighten minisculely around Viktor, enveloping him in his warmth.

Viktor falls asleep with Yuuri’s heartbeat steady in his ear and Yuuri holding him like he is cherished and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Where the alternate version with daddy kink begins. Check chapter three. 
> 
> In this I'm basically exploring what I think is Yuuri in the early stages of his sexual experiences with Viktor. I've never seen Yuuri as innocent, but I do like the idea of him taking a bit of time (and Viktor's coaxing) to come out of his shell to be the dom he was always meant to be hahah. The liquor helps him along in this situation, just like canon Yuuri. He flits back and forth between his Eros persona and the shy, reserved Yuuri that Viktor knows. He goes from assertively sexy, to hesitant and uncertain very quickly. This is a trait of Yuuri’s very early in his relationship with Viktor. Of course, this fades, but as this is his first time with Viktor (and he has had feelings for Viktor for quite some time) and he is still very reserved and shy in a non-sexual, non-Viktor context, it’s only to be expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending with daddy kink. Begins with the *** in the previous chapter.

You’re so good, Yuuri,” Viktor says, lips pressed against Yuuri’s ear. To his absolute delight, Yuuri responds with a little shudder and a broken groan.

“You’re fucking me so good,” Viktor continues because god is he ever. He’s at the point where he can’t believe how he went this long in his life without experiencing being stuffed full of Yuuri’s cock. All those times he had sex and he could have been doing with with Yuuri. What a waste.

“I want you to fuck me again later,” Viktor breathes. “God, I want you to wreck me.”

Viktor gets the absolute pleasure of Yuuri letting out a soft, needy whine, which is paired with a particularly hard thrust. Viktor gasps with him, clutches at his shoulders for leverage.

“You want that, Yuuri?” He has no control over his mouth, words are flowing out of him like a waterfall. “Do you want to fuck me until I can’t do anything but cry out and beg for you to fuck me?”

“Yes,” Yuuri chokes. “Yes, yes, fuck… Viktor. ”

“Please,” Viktor says. “I want you to make me cry. Hold me down and fuck my tight little hole until I can’t speak. Make me beg for your come inside me.”

Yuuri is groaning helplessly now, his thrusts uncoordinated and erratic. Viktor loves his desperation so much. He loves that he’s made Yuuri this needy, this desperate to come.

He wants to push Yuuri even further.

“You want to know something?” he says coyly, circling his hips down to meet Yuuri’s thrusts. “Wanna know what I thought when I first saw you tonight, talking into the room like the sexiest man alive?”

“What, what did you--”

“I thought ‘daddy’,” Viktor murmurs. “I thought ‘my sweet, adorable TA is so hot and I want him to bend me over and pull my hair. I want him to call me a good boy while rams his cock in me. I’d let him do it right here in front of everyone’.”

The sound Yuuri makes is absolutely inhuman, a strangled sound that sounds like it’s being wrenched out of him. “Oh my… kuso… kuso…”

“Do you like that, Yuuri?” Viktor nips at his ear. He decides to dip the other foot in the water. “Did you want to fuck me too, daddy? Strip me down right there and take me apart?”

“ Viktor.”

“Come in me daddy.” Yuuri is fucking him so hard now that’s bouncing in his lap, his voice is way too loud and broken, and he knows that if anyone hears him they’ll know what a slut he’s being. He loves that. He wants the whole damn floor to hear what a slut he is for Yuuri. “Daddy, please,” he begs, trying to make his voice as inviting and sultry as he could possibly manage. “I want your come, daddy. Please.”

That’s where Yuuri loses control. He makes another sound like a wounded animal, his breath coming out in sharp, ragged gasps as his entire body trembles violently and he wraps his arms tightly enough around Viktor's waist that Viktor gasps. Yuuri groans in his ear. “Viktor, Viktor, Viktor,” he says. Viktor wants to drown in it.

It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to reach his climax.

“We should clean up,” Yuuri mumbles into Viktor’s neck.

Viktor whines petulantly and tightens his grip on Yuuri’s shoulders.

The sound makes Yuuri breathe out a soft laugh. “I’ll be quick,” he promises.

Unfortunately, Viktor can’t argue with Yuuri’s reasoning. The feeling of their spend on their stomachs is getting uncomfortable to say the least. Yuuri lays Viktor back down on the pillows gently, leaves a lingering kiss on his lips before wobbling to his feet.

While he waits, Viktor stretches out on the bed, closes his eyes and hums sleepily. “Hurry up,” he murmurs.”

“I just got up,” Yuuri says, amusement in his voice. “Looking for a towel.”

Viktor continues to pout until Yuuri returns to wipe a scratchy towel over his stomach and softening cock. Yuuri has barely finished before Viktor creaks his eyes open again and grabs Yuuri’s wrist, yanking him back onto the bed.

“Oof,” Yuuri says as he falls next to Viktor, “Viktor!”

“Took too long,” Viktor mumbles. He turns onto his side and burrows close into Yuuri’s chest.

Viktor feels Yuuri pulling a blanket over the two of them before settling closer to Viktor. Yuuri drapes one arm around him and holds him close, kisses the top of his head.

“Was that okay?” Yuuri asks.

“Mmm, perfect Yuuri,” Viktor says, his voice more and more sleep slurred. “Let’s go again.”

Yuuri laughs quietly, the sound trembling through his body. “I think you’re too tired.”

“After a nap,” Viktor clarifies. He’s torn; he can’t decide if he’s disappointed or content with being too tired to go again right now. On the one hand, he wants Yuuri to fuck him senseless once again, but he also loves the idea of falling asleep safe and warm in Yuuri’s arms.

“Deal,” Yuuri laughs.

“‘M staying,” Viktor says, voice sleepy and muffled where his mouth is pressed against Yuuri’s skin. Between the liquor and getting fucked, he’s finally reached his threshold of wakefulness and sleep is creeping up behind him and beckoning him to his slumber. Yuuri’s chest is solid and warm, his arms securely wrapped around him, their legs tangled together like it’s a necessity to have their bodies as close as humanly possible. Viktor can’t remember the last time he was this comfortable.

Yuuri kisses the top of his head again. “Okay,” he says quietly. His arms tighten minisculely around Viktor, enveloping him in his warmth.

Viktor falls asleep with Yuuri’s heartbeat steady in his ear and Yuuri holding him like he is cherished and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: 
> 
> 1\. Yuuri hates being an RA lol, but I wanted him in that position for this fic to work. It's not his thing, but he definitely tries his best to do a good job! Yuuri is nothing if not a hard worker. 
> 
> 2\. As this is a WIP, there are most certainly errors here and there within the fic. Since originally this was a one shot this is technically the first half of my draft haha, and I tend to go back and alter things as I write. So yeah if you see any typos or mistakes it's just because I'm mid editing process! 
> 
> Come join me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/pensvsswords) or my [tumblr](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
